I'll Be Watching You
by Jinxedandhexed
Summary: By day he is the friend at night he contemplates what he believes he will never have. Rated strong T for language


Title: I'll Be Watching You

Author: Dark Pearl

Rating: Strong T

Disclaimer: Song is owned by Sting and the Police Characters aren't mine either. My muse and I just cause situations  
that cause them need therapy

Warnings: Language and male expressing his feelings for another male, just so you know what you are in for.

* * *

_Every breath you take_  
_And every move you make  
__Every bond you break_  
_Every step you take_ _I'll be watching you_

You know it's funny. Absolutely funny the curve balls that life can send you. I used to think life was so jim fucking dandy until I realized what an  
unhappy bastard I was. And oddly enough I could say I was completely and totally blissfully IGNORANT of that fact until you pounded it into me  
in a way I couldn't ignore and in a language I couldn't dispute. It's weird how you can be driving along no worries or cares and then you collide  
with the Mack truck called life and love. Okay I'll admit it maybe there is lust in it as well. I would be lying if I didn't say I find you totally fuckable.  
But that isn't really something you say in an ordinary everyday conversation. "Thanks for helping me on the Wilson project it was great but the way  
did I tell you how fuckable you look this morning?" Nope wouldn't fly plus the possible offence taken by the receiver of the remark.  
That can be put under sexual harassment, I know I looked it up.

* * *

_Every single day And every word you say  
__Every game you play Every night you stay  
__I'll be watching you _

I have known you my entire life. As odd as it may sound and I feel like you watch me with as much interest as I watch you which means of course I  
lose all guilt for watching you over the years. I have seen how you interact with your friends and family. Even how you interact your significant others.  
It's interesting how little they seem to understand you. With few exceptions as far as I can tell all of them try to categorize you, label you, or in other  
ways try to make you fit their expectations. Their ideas, ideas on who or what you should be. We have that in common it would seem.  
Everyone is so busy planning our lives they seem to forget that WE are the ones that have to live them. But you fool them so well, aisuru.  
You play the parts they give you when you are really something else entirely. They play their games but you play yours and manipulate  
them all when you do because they fall for your act. Just like they fall for mine. When we are alone or with choice company we are ourselves.  
At other times the masks slip on and we assume our roles. Oh, can't you see You belong to me Now my poor heart aches With every step you  
take I still say we are probably meant for each other. I don't believe in fate but I can believe in how you make me feel when you are around.  
I feel safe, loved, complete and whole. Like a parts of me are missing when you aren't near me. You attract me like moths to flame, or steel  
to a magnet. What do you want from me? What can I possibly give you that would make you stay with me? What do those HUMANS have  
that I don't? Is it your mother? We can find a way around that. You don't really know what you mean to me do you?  
What I would give up to see you happy. Especially with me, because I can tell you now. Those women aren't doing it for you. How do I know?  
None of them smell like they've been getting any from you and you certainly don't smell like it either.

That and I caught you "taking care of business" yourself not too long ago. Which tells me you are sexually frustrated.  
You want to have sex sure, but with the right person. So far you seem to be coming up with zip. I agree none of them are good enough for you.  
Take a chance, I will prove myself to you. Just give ME a chance will you? Please? You don't know how long I have been waiting for you.  
How long I have dreamt of only you. What I would do to please you. Shit, I am getting hard just thinking about what I would do for you.  
I guess my cock wants it as much as I do. Oh well, I guess I'll be pleasing myself again tonight. Because don't want anyone else only you.

* * *

_Since you've gone, I've been lost without a trace  
__I dream at night, I can only see your face  
__I look around but it's you I can't replace  
__I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
__I keep crying baby, baby please _

Another miserable month. But I got to see you a few times. That makes it worth it, you smiled today. I said something you found funny.  
I take pleasure knowing I cheered you up. Did you like the chocolate I left you? I mean I can't rhyme worth spit and flowers, unless I  
knew your favorites and could get them to you discreetly, would be really dumb and girlish.  
I haven't really seen any romance displays of what to get that special guy anywhere. Closed minded bigots...  
I am free to love who and whatever I please damn it! Okay no I haven't had the pleasure of telling anyone that yet.  
But I can't wait too, you know I am sort of glad your other job plans feel through now I get to see you every day.  
You don't seem to mind either, and you were so patient with me when I had those problems with that blasted server not too long ago.  
Remember that fiasco? How about when the Fieldman project practically tanked and the two of us had to work for almost 86 hours straight  
to fix it? The funniest part is that even though everything around us was going to hell in a hand basket we seemed to be enjoying ourselves.  
Then it was over, the project was finished I headed for the showers and my lonely bed.  
You headed to the showers and your current whore for the month. Okay that was cruel some weren't that bad and you never slept with any  
of them as long as we have been working to together and so on but...

I saw you met her in the hall and how she cracked a lame joke to make you smile.  
And I wished more than anything that I was the one there with you. Okay, okay, so it wouldn't be the most ideal set up.  
I mean being that we may or may not be able to get pregnant as easily as some couples but Hell what is science for anyway?  
We can adopt or adept I don't care I just want to be with you more than anything else on this earth.

_Oh, can't you see You belong to me  
__Now my poor heart aches Every step you take  
__Every move you make Every vow you break  
__Every smile you fake Every claim you stake  
__I'll be watching you_

There has got to be a way a way that I can convince you that you are mine! That I could make you happy! I am probably repeating myself  
but it is true and I don't know how to explain it that we belong together. I love you I want you and I need you. I know it's love and not  
just obsession don't ask me how but I just know. All the small and little things that EVERYBODY says means you love someone is there.  
I mean look at all we've been through and survived, that has to mean something in the end right? Or am I just imagining all this?  
No I am not. I just can't find a way to make you realize that what I have for you is not only friendship!  
But that is all you will ever see isn't it? A FRIEND that is there to listen when your life is giving you all kinds of grief.  
A FRIEND that is there to make you smile during a rough work week and all Hell is breaking lose.  
A FRIEND that will just be there waiting seeing if you are ready to cross that line that will make you no longer friends  
but some thing more.

_Every single day Every word you say  
__Every game you play Every night you stay (I'll be watching you)  
__Every move you make Every vow you break  
__Every smile you fake Every claim you stake (I'll be watching you)_

I probably sound like nothing better than a stalker. Someone that only wants to take and possess and not share with anyone that isn't true.  
I'm... just am at a loss that is all. I have been here, always here in the background.  
Sometimes I swear you are one of the only people that see me for who I can really be.  
Because there are times I am not too sure I am either. You have just affected my life so much and I just...  
I want to help you be happy. Maybe really caring for you is letting you go huh?  
But I will be here waiting. Just like always. I... I love you, Gohan

* * *

"Trunks? Trunks have you gone and locked yourself in that blasted office of yours again? Come on out.  
A little fun isn't lethal I swear! Don't make me open this door by other means!"  
Goten again, damn him when was he going to quit? "Yeah what are you going to do about it? Break it down?"  
"Nah, Gohan probably knows how to get it to open I'll just go get him."  
"He's on vacation." Trunks retorted. _Is it bordering on stalking that I KNOW that? _He wondered.  
"Nope. Read your calendar again he's here. And I am going to get him."  
"What makes you think he'll do it?" Trunks hollered back to his childhood friend.  
"What makes you think he won't?" Called the voice back.  
"Simple he's out on a date with Alyssa! If he's not at work and not on vacation where else would he be?" Trunks retorted.  
"He has better things to do with his time than remove me from my office. Go and do the same Goten!"  
"Not on your life." Replied the voice again, the door struggled, but lost the fight.  
The victor opened the door then promptly picked the vice president of Capsule Corp up and out of his desk chair.  
Fortunately said Vice President had time to close his computer file that he had been using as something of a journal for the last few months.

* * *

"Come on, 'Ten come on this isn't..." He stopped. The man carrying him out of his office, wasn't his childhood playmate and best friend.  
It was said friend's older brother. "Gohan?"  
"Goten told me you had barricaded yourself in your office again."  
"Yeah. Where is he?"  
"Out on a date with Paris." Gohan answered.  
"But, if he than how..."  
"You either need to get that door of yours less sound guarded or snap out of that little world of yours better." Gohan responded.  
"Goten was never on the other side of that door. It was me the whole time."  
"Acting like Goten. Why were you on the other side of my door acting like Goten?"  
"I was bored." Came the reply. "Want to go out and get something to drink maybe some dinner?  
The cafeteria food around here is okay, but I'm dying for some REAL food."  
"Dinner sounds good." Trunks answered._ Did he just practically ask me out on a date?  
_ It was at that point that he noticed that Gohan had yet to put him back down.  
"Uhm Gohan?"  
"Yeah, Trunks?"  
"Are you planning on me down any time soon?" Until what EXACTLY was going on was established this could be a little confusing.  
"Promise not to run away and squirrel away back in your office?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll think about it when we get outside then." Said Gohan answered. He proceeded to carry Trunks out of the office building.  
Not of course that Trunks had any objections exactly. It felt nice to give in to the fantasy that he and Gohan were a couple for  
a little awhile. Maybe he could approach Gohan on the subject of his feelings sooner than he originally thought.

Owari

* * *

A/N: This is a one shot but I am planning on writing another one called "Last Night" From Gohan's POV.  
Thank you for reading and comments questions and the like are always appriecated.


End file.
